Ensemble, nous tombons
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'on pourrait se parler calmement, tous les deux ? Que je pourrais accepter ta main tendue et mettre de côté tout ce qui me ronge depuis des semaines ? Quel con. C'est trop tôt, c'est trop dur. / Tony a reçu la lettre et le téléphone envoyés par Steve. **Spoilers Civil War**
1. Tony

Je suis sortie de la projection de _Civil War_ avec le cœur en miettes et beaucoup de colère. À un moment, il fallait bien que tout cela sorte, alors j'ai écrit. Vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas joyeux. Et sûrement biaisé, alors j'écrirai le point de vue de Steve. Un peu plus tard, le temps de me calmer. ;)

Cet OS peut-être vu comme une suite de _Reprise des hostilités_ mais peut être lu indépendamment.

Merci à mrsgingles pour son magnifique fanart - à découvrir sur Tumblr : mrsgingles . tumblr post/144079527695/so-no-matter-what-i-promise-you-if-you-need-us - qui m'a profondément touchée et qui m'a donné l'idée de départ de cette histoire. Merci à Angie et à HyperRaspberry pour nos conversations post projection qui m'ont aidée à évacuer ce trop-plein d'émotions.

 **Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages restent à Marvel.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

« Tony ? Tony, c'est bien toi ? »

Le son de ta voix me bouleverse plus que je ne le croyais possible, alors je raccroche et balance le téléphone au loin. _Alors, quoi qu'il arrive, je te le promets. Si tu as besoin de nous - si tu as besoin de moi - je serai là._ Tu es sûrement sincère mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'on pourrait se parler calmement, tous les deux ? Que je pourrais accepter ta main tendue et mettre de côté tout ce qui me ronge depuis des semaines ? Quel con. C'est trop tôt, c'est trop dur.

Pour ne pas être tenté d'aller rechercher le téléphone et de te rappeler, je me ressers un verre de whisky. Je te vois déjà grimacer. Yep, je me suis remis à picoler, malgré tous tes efforts pour me faire arrêter. J'ai recommencé dès que je suis rentré à la Tour. Sans toi. J'ai picolé, conduit pied au plancher et baisé la première fille qui passait. Peut-être que les limites que tu m'avais fixées me pesaient. Ou peut-être que je voulais juste te faire chier. Quelle importance ? Tu n'étais pas là pour le voir. Et même si tu l'avais été, je doute que tu en aurais encore eu quelque chose à foutre.

Rassure-toi, quand Rhodey m'a rappelé le lendemain pour me demander si j'allais bien, j'ai vite dessoûlé. C'est lui qui me demandait si j'allais bien alors que lui... J'ai pris une douche, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour avoir l'air présentable et je suis allé le rassurer, en conduisant à une allure raisonnable, cette fois. Il a beau m'assurer qu'il ne regrette rien et que si c'était à refaire, il ne changerait rien, je me sens honteux à chaque fois que je le regarde. S'il ne m'avait pas suivi, il volerait encore. L'armée, c'était sa famille, à Rhodey, comme tu disais que les Avengers étaient la mienne. On a fait un beau gâchis.

Je me souviens de toi disant que ton équipe ne te disait pas tout. Je me souviens de toi ramenant Bucky à la Tour. Putain, Steve, tu savais. Bien sûr que tu savais, tu avais eu accès aux dossiers de Hydra. Tout comme Natasha. Qui d'autre savait ? Barton ? Fury ? Si cela se trouve, j'étais entouré de gens qui savaient et qui ne m'ont rien dit « pour mon bien ». C'est aussi pour mon bien que tu es parti à la recherche de Bucky quand la mémoire lui est complètement revenue et qu'il a fui la Tour ? Il ne devait plus pouvoir me regarder en face puisqu'il se souvenait de chacun d'eux, désormais. Je te revois m'assurer que tu ne savais pas ce qui avait pu causer son départ. Félicitations, capitaine, tu es devenu un maître ès dissimulation. Ou alors, tu l'as toujours été.

Après tout, tu m'avais déjà caché que lui et toi aviez été amants pendant la guerre. Et tu ne t'étais pas gêné pour remettre ça chez moi, chez nous. Je devais être bien con, ou très amoureux, pour accepter l'idée d'une cohabitation, après ça. Oui, je t'aimais vraiment, au point d'accepter que tu le rejoignes dans sa chambre avant de passer dans la mienne, ou l'inverse.

Le pire étant que, finalement, je me suis bien entendu avec Barnes. Si on regarde bien, on avait pas mal de points communs, lui et moi. Il avait son bras, j'avais mon cœur, nous étions deux éclopés améliorés. Il était hanté par des images de corps suppliciés, ce que j'avais vu derrière le portail m'empêchait encore de dormir. On était tous les deux très forts pour cacher tout ça, à grand renfort de sarcasme. Et, surtout, on t'aimait. Assez pour apprendre à nous tolérer, assez pour comprendre que tu ne voulais pas choisir entre nous deux.

Pour être honnête, j'étais trop lâche pour t'obliger à choisir. J'avais trop peur de ton choix. Et j'avais raison d'avoir peur. Tu n'as eu aucune hésitation. C'était ton ami. Je n'étais que ton amant.

Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir pris son parti contre le mien. Tu venais de perdre Peggy, Bucky était le dernier lien avec ton histoire, je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu que le lien se rompe.

Et je n'en veux même pas à Bucky. Bien sûr, Zemo avait bien calculé son coup, et ces images ont libéré une rage viscérale que je n'aurais jamais imaginé porter en moi. Serais-je allé au bout et l'aurais-je tué ? Je n'en sais rien. Je me rappelle juste ce sentiment d'oppression, de peur et de désespoir quand j'ai vu Bucky poser la main sur la gorge de ma mère. Et la colère qui a tout consumé quand tu as finalement avoué que tu savais.

Quelle ironie, quand même. On a survécu à Loki, à sa magie et à son armée de Chitauris, on a survécu à Ultron et son armée de drones - même si on y a perdu Bruce - mais Helmut Zemo, un humain sans pouvoirs particuliers, sans technologie stupéfiante, et juste armé d'une pauvre bande vidéo, a réussi à nous anéantir. Frère contre frère, amant contre amant, je doute qu'on s'en relève un jour.

Tu te rappelles quand j'ai accusé Bucky d'avoir fait taire Howard ? C'était à la Tour, je parlais sous le coup de la colère mais je n'y croyais pas franchement. Et supposer et voir sont deux choses différentes. Là, j'ai vu. J'ai vu ton ami d'enfance tuer ma mère.

Ma mère. Ma mère qui m'a bercé, consolé, qui s'est si souvent interposée entre Howard et moi. Ma mère qui m'a appris l'italien, la musique, le piano. Le _Try to remember_ que tu aimais tant m'écouter jouer, c'est elle qui me l'avait appris. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'elle a ressenti quand le sergent Barnes s'est approché d'elle, après avoir tué Howard. Ça, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner.

Si tu me l'avais dit, dès que tu l'as su... D'accord, j'aurais été furieux. J'aurais sûrement tout fait pour retrouver ce fils de pute et lui régler son compte. Dans un premier temps. Ou j'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps entre tes bras. Tu m'aurais écouté, tu aurais laissé la peine et la rage s'évacuer avec mes larmes avant de m'expliquer les tortures subies par Bucky, ses lavages de cerveau répétés, son conditionnement implacable. Mais tu n'as rien dit. Pour mon bien. Ou pour le tien, comme tu as enfin l'honnêteté de le reconnaître.

Je reprends une gorgée de whisky. L'alcool me brûle la gorge. Je crois que je n'aime plus ça. Tu crois que c'est à cause de ces années d'abstinence que tu avais réussi à m'imposer ? Ou c'est à cause de la boule que j'ai dans la gorge ? Amertume sur amertume, le résultat est dégueulasse. Je repose le verre. Je foire tout. Même me remettre sérieusement à picoler, j'ai du mal.

T'Challa m'a appris que Bucky avait demandé à être cryogénisé tant qu'il pouvait représenter un danger pour les autres. C'est peut-être le plus lucide de nous trois. Ouais, je sais où est Bucky mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas débarquer au Wakanda pour le faire décongeler. D'abord, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens ni l'envie de déclencher une guerre avec le Wakanda. Ensuite, parce que T'Challa est un mec bien et il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas ça contre moi. Il comprend ma colère et compatit à ma douleur. Il pense juste que la vengeance est une maîtresse insatiable et qu'il faut que ça s'arrête avant qu'elle ne finisse par nous dévorer. Il a sûrement raison. Et enfin, parce que ma colère n'est pas - plus - dirigée contre Barnes. Tu sais à qui j'en veux.

Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je m'en veux à moi aussi. Je me suis buté tout autant que toi et, du coup, je n'ai pas réussi à te faire comprendre mon point de vue, que nos actions ont des conséquences, que détruire une ville ou seulement un quartier, même pour sauver le monde, c'est faire des victimes et que leurs familles sont en droit de nous demander de rendre des comptes. Et que penser que nos pouvoirs nous permettent à eux seuls de définir les notions de bien ou de mal, c'est irresponsable et dément. C'est vrai, avant la Sokovie, avant que Miriam Sharpe ne vienne me reprocher la mort de son fils, je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. Iron Man était un justicier solitaire et j'aurais préféré crever que de donner un début de contrôle sur mes armures. Mais Charles Spencer est mort à Novi Grad, au milieu des gens qu'il était venu aider et cette foutue responsabilité est venue tout embrouiller.

Dans le fond, nos positions n'étaient pas si différentes. Moi, j'avais privatisé la paix dans le monde, toi, tu as formé une milice au nom de cette même paix. Bonheur et justice pour tous ! C'est un bel idéal. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il à ceux qui refuseront cette belle idée ?

Je ne te dis pas que j'ai raison et que tu as tort. Juste que nous avons des responsabilités. Laisse tomber, va, je ne suis même plus sûr de croire à ce que je dis. Je devrais peut-être remiser mes armures et m'enfermer au fond de mon labo, une bonne fois pour toutes. J'ai toujours eu plus de facilité à comprendre les robots que les humains.

Cela a toujours eu ce goût écœurant, le whisky ? Je devrais aller chercher une bouteille de vodka, ça n'a pas de goût et ça saoule vite, ça fait oublier, même temporairement, les morts, les responsabilités, les regrets, la douleur de l'absence. Et ça me donnerait peut-être le courage ou l'inconscience de t'appeler.

Le téléphone est toujours dans un coin de la pièce, près de la baie vitrée.

J'espère que tu ne rappelleras pas.

J'aimerais tellement que tu rappelles.


	2. Steve

« Tony ? Tony, c'est bien toi ? »

Bien sûr que c'est toi. Tu es le seul à avoir ce numéro et je ne t'imagine pas un seul instant en souffler mot à quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas à Thaddeus Ross. Pourquoi as-tu raccroché ? Pourquoi as-tu appelé ?

J'espère vraiment que tu vas bien. Quand j'ai su que tu t'étais enfermé chez toi à ton retour de Sibérie, je me suis inquiété. Comme je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre, je n'aime pas t'imaginer, seul, dans une demeure trop grande pour toi. Nous avons tous besoin d'une famille et apprendre que tu passais dernièrement plus de temps à la base m'a rassuré. Non, je ne te fais pas espionner, mais je suis inquiet, alors je ferai toujours en sorte de garder un œil sur toi.

Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise. Je n'arrête pas de penser à comment tu étais après la bataille de New York, comment je t'ai trouvé quand je suis arrivé à la Tour et cela me ronge de me dire que cela pourrait recommencer. À cause de moi.

Je sais que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Rhodes, que tu le soutiens dans sa rééducation et que tu travailles d'arrache-pied à un dispositif qui pourra l'aider à remarcher, et peut-être à voler. C'est bien. Tu as besoin de lui, autant qu'il a besoin de toi. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne t'en veux pas trop pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Il est comme toi - comme nous tous - il faisait ce qui lui semblait juste. Il n'a pas choisi de soutenir les Accords parce que tu les soutenais, toi, mais bien parce qu'il croit en leur légitimité. Ce n'est pas votre amitié qui a causé son accident, si tu veux absolument en vouloir à quelqu'un pour ça, blâme-moi.

Oui, je préfère que tu m'en veuilles aussi pour ça, tu t'en veux déjà assez pour Ultron, pour Charles Spencer, pour ne pas avoir réussi à nous faire comprendre en quoi les Accords étaient de bons accords. Je le sais parce que je te connais. Tu es l'homme qui a arrêté de construire les armes qui rapportaient des millions à ton entreprise quand tu es revenu d'Afghanistan, l'homme qui a conçu Ultron pour protéger l'humanité d'une nouvelle invasion extraterrestre après l'attaque des Chitauri. L'homme qui a assisté, impuissant, à ma mort. Wanda m'a expliqué la teneur de la vision qu'elle t'avait fait vivre. Elle se sent coupable, elle aussi.

Elle s'en voudra toujours moins que moi pour t'avoir caché la vérité sur la mort de tes parents. Je comprends maintenant que ce n'était pas pour t'épargner que j'ai agi ainsi, mais bien pour m'épargner, moi. Tu ne me croiras sans doute pas - et je ne t'en voudrai pas - mais quand je t'ai révélé que la mort de tes parents n'était pas accidentelle, j'ignorais que Bucky était impliqué.

Et quand je l'ai finalement appris, j'ai préféré me taire. Bucky ne s'en souvenait pas et toi, même si tu savais que la mort de tes parents n'était pas accidentelle, tu pensais encore qu'un agent de Hydra avait saboté les freins de leur voiture. Je me suis dit qu'apprendre les circonstances exactes de leur mort risquait de te faire plus de mal que de bien. Je sais que je me suis voilé la face. En vérité, je refusais que la petite bulle que je m'étais créée explose si tu savais.

Je t'avais, toi, et j'avais Bucky. Révéler la vérité, c'était vous perdre tous les deux. Je n'ai rien dit.

Mais Bucky a fini par retrouver la mémoire et il est parti. Il ne pouvait pas affronter ton regard alors qu'il se souvenait de chaque cri, de chaque supplique. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter de me voir te mentir.

Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que tu ne faisais pas confiance à un homme qui n'avait pas de côté sombre ? Je t'avais répondu que c'était peut-être parce que tu ne l'avais pas encore vu. Maintenant que tu as vu ma part d'ombre, je doute que tu me refasses un jour confiance.

Comment le pourrais-tu ? Je t'ai caché la vérité et je t'ai menti quand tu m'as demandé si je savais. Je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus de mal, cet espoir que j'ai lu dans tes yeux quand tu m'as posé la question. L'espoir que, non, je ne savais pas depuis des mois que Bucky avait tué tes parents. L'espoir que je n'avais pas tout fait pour que tu ne l'apprennes jamais. Au moment où le mensonge a franchi mes lèvres, j'ai compris que c'était mort, que tout ce que tu avais pu éprouver par moi serait noyé sous ta rage.

J'espère juste qu'un jour tu comprendras. Je n'ai pas choisi entre vous deux - j'en ai toujours été incapable - je me suis juste placé du côté de celui qui me semblait le plus faible. Tony... Tu avais pour toi ton immense richesse, tes relations, tes appuis. Bucky était seul, traqué pour des crimes qu'il a certes commis mais qui le hantent, des crimes commis par la machine qu'avait fait de lui Hydra. Ross et sa clique n'auraient pas hésité à tirer à vue comme on abat un chien enragé, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Non, tu ne comprendras pas. Mais je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir sauvé Bucky. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est devenu le Soldat de l'hiver, je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos une nouvelle fois.

Je regrette juste d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Sur tout. Ma peur de perdre Bucky m'a fait refuser de juste lire le contenu de ces fameux accords mais, sois honnête, Tony, trois jours ? Ils nous ont donné trois jours pour lire 200 pages et les ratifier, je n'appelle pas ça nous donner le choix. Tu disais que si nous ne les acceptions pas, ce serait pire, et que signer serait perçu comme un gage de bonne volonté qui nous permettrait par la suite de les amender. Tu voulais plus que tout que l'équipe ne se disloque pas mais moi, tout ce que je voyais à ce moment-là, c'était la cible peinte sur la tête de Buck par ceux-là mêmes qui voulaient nous contraindre à signer.

Pire que tout, je regrette de n'avoir pas réussi à contrôler ma rage quand j'ai vu Bucky au sol, le bras arraché. Je savais que tu souffrais, que j'aurais dû te maîtriser pour te faire entendre raison, mais quand je l'ai vu à terre, je n'étais soudain plus en Sibérie mais dans les Alpes, sur le train de Zola, et tout recommençait, encore et encore. Seigneur... Toutes les nuits, je me revois frappant sur ton heaume avec le bouclier. Je voulais voir ton visage, je voulais te voir souffrir comme je souffrais, mais tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est la peur et l'horreur dans tes yeux. Tu avais peur mais, avant que j'ai pu le réaliser, j'avais déjà abattu le bouclier sur le réacteur. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tiré à ce moment-là, Tony ? Tes répulseurs étaient armés, prêts à faire feu, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je n'étais plus protégé par le bouclier, ton tir m'aurait tué. Est-ce cela qui te faisait peur, Tony ? Savoir que si tu voulais survivre, tu allais devoir me tuer ?

Quelle ironie, Tony. Tu voulais savoir quelle vision m'avait montré Wanda ? C'est simple. Je me suis vu, seul, dans une salle de bal, sans mes camarades, sans Peggy, sans Bucky, sans toi. Les années m'ont enlevé Peggy, Hydra m'a pris Bucky et m'a rendu le Soldat de l'hiver. Mes mensonges nous ont définitivement séparés. Un bel exemple de prophétie autoréalisatrice.

Le bruit du bouclier heurtant le réacteur résonne toutes les nuits dans mes cauchemars. _Pas un soldat exemplaire mais un type bien_ ** _._** C'est ce qu'Abraham Erskine pensait que j'étais, ce qu'il voulait que je reste. Je doute d'être encore l'un ou l'autre. Clint, Sam, Wanda, Scott... aucun d'entre eux ne sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé en Sibérie. Ils s'imaginent probablement que Buck a perdu son bras en affrontant les autres Soldats de l'hiver. Ils ont surtout compris que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. _Pas un soldat exemplaire._ Il n'y a que T'Challa qui sache, je le vois à son regard. Mais il ne dira rien, quoi qu'il en pense.

 _Un type bien_.

Je vais le leur dire.

Après, je pourrais t'appeler.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Autant le point de vue de Tony m'est venu très naturellement, autant celui de Steve m'a donné plus de mal. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, j'éprouve un amour inconditionnel pour Tony et cela affecte ce que j'écris. Et je ressens toujours beaucoup de colère envers Steve. Cacher la vérité à Tony était à la fois cruel et imbécile. Cruel parce que ce secret ne lui appartenait pas et qu'on ne décide pas pour les autres de ce qui est bien pour eux, et imbécile parce que, dans ces conditions, l'explosion de Tony face à Bucky était inévitable, alors que Steve aurait très bien pu l'éviter.

Dans ces conditions, j'ai longuement hésité à écrire le point de vue de Steve, jusqu'à ce que je lise le très beau triptyque de marianclea consacré aux retrouvailles de Steve et Bucky. Merci à toi, tu m'as aidée à mieux saisir les motivations de Steve, ce besoin farouche de protéger Bucky, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre et, même si je pense qu'il a merdé en se taisant, je crois aussi qu'il veut sincèrement protéger tout le monde, que c'est _un type bien_ qui se bat _pour ce en quoi il croit_ , mais il n'est pas non plus infaillible. Il a ses faiblesses, comme Tony, comme nous tous, et même si je lui en veux, je trouve le personnage encore plus intéressant maintenant parce qu'il est profondément humain.

 **OoO**

Un énorme merci à Ti'Na et Bakablack pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre personnellement car vos reviews m'ont vraiment touchée. Merci à vous deux.


End file.
